1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containers and, more particularly, to a novel container having two identical mating portions.
2. Prior Art
Various types of containers have been proposed for containing such volatile items as perfumes, perfumed soaps and lotions and the like. A particular problem for such containers is to provide an attractive appearance while enabling the container to prevent evaporation of the perfume, lotion, etc. The container should also be easy to open and close tightly. Preferably, the portions of the container should be identical to enable the container portions to be utilizable separately, if desired.
Most containers have lids which differ drastically from the remainder of the container and are not separately useable. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,581,615, 2,046,133, 4,421,127, 4,518,092, 1,221,900 & 1,370,294, among others. U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,339 discloses a lid similar to the remainder of the container, but not separable and separately usable. Only U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,228 to Andrews discloses a container comprising two identical separable portions, each of which can be used separately. However, the Andrews container is of a single configuration, must be made thick walled to enable the two portions to be aligned properly and has other drawbacks, including an obvious tendency to leak air.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved type of container which can be made easily in a hermetically sealed form, is easy to open and close and has two identical portions, both of which are separately usable.